El ultimo adiós
by AnneCharlotteJane
Summary: Bueno, cuento como pudo ser el ultimo dia de Jane con su familia. Espero que os guste :D


Me despierto, miro el reloj y decido levantarme a preparar el desayuno para mi querida familia. Un cafe para Angela, leche con cacao para Charlotte, un te para mi y tostadas para todos. Se despiertan las dos a la vez.

-Hola papi.

-Hola cariño. -Dice Angela mientras se acerca y me da un beso.

-Buenos dias, os he hecho el desayuno.

-¿Hoy podemos ir al parque de atracciones?

-No cariño, hoy por la noche voy a la tele y no me puedo ir muy tarde.

-¿Y no podemos ir al parque de atracciones por la mañana?

-Patrick, va a seguir asi hasta que la digas que si.

-Mama tiene razon. Porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa.

-Vale. -Me acerco y cojo a mi hija en brazos. -Pero a las cuatro nos vamos, a menos que te quieras quedar sola con mama.

-No, mama es un rollo y no se monta en nada. -Los dos miramos a Angela y nos echa una mirada asesina. Charlotte se da cuenta y rectifica. -Es un rollo para los parques de atracciones, para otras cosas es muy divertida. -Me guiña un ojo.

-Eso ya me gusta mas. -Su cara cambia y los tres nos empezamos a reir.

-Bueno, pues date prisa en desayunar y vestirte si quieres aprovechar el dia.

Charlotte se bebe el cacao rapido y sube corriendo a su habitacion a vestirse.

-¿Tu no crees que sea un rollo verdad?

-No, claro que no. Deben ser cosas de niños.

-No me mientas, se cuando mientes. Ya veras como hoy me monte en todo y os deje a Charlotte y a ti boquiabiertos.

-Eso quiero verlo.

De repente se oye a la niña bajar las escaleras, vestida y peinada. Si que se dio prisa.

-¡Vamos! ¿Pero que haceis aun sin vestir? ¡Que no nos va a dar tiempo a montar en nada!

-Mama me ha prometido que se va a montar en la montaña rusa contigo.

-Eso es mentira, no creas a tu padre.

Angela y yo nos vamos a preparar, tardamos un poco mas que Charlotte, mientras me visto oigo como toca el piano para entretenerse, no puedo evitar sonreir.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

-Bueno Angela, aqui esta la montaña rusa y has prometido que te ibas a montar, a si que yo hoy descanso. -La miro con un sonrisa picara.

-Chalortte hija, me encuentro un poco mal. Creo que hoy no me voy a poder montar. Lo siento mucho, para un dia que me sentia valiente.

-No mientas, anda ve para dentro. Si es una montaña rusa de niños, no puede ser tan malo. Me acuerdo cuando eras mas joven te montabas en todo conmigo.

-¿Mama antes era valiente? No me lo creo.

-Bueno, que os parece si nos montamos los tres juntos. -Digo mirando a Angela para que no tenga miedo.

-Vamos, pero si grito luego no os riais de mi.

Los tres nos montamos en la montaña rusa, me lo paso muy bien y lo mas importante para mi, ellas tambien. Nos montamos en muchas mas cosas y Angela casi siempre se queda de aguanta mochilas, pero en algunas la obligamos a montar. Lo pasa mal pero luego se rie.

-Charlotte, ya son las cuatro menos diez, nos tenemos que ir yendo.

-Jo papa, ¿no nos podemos quedar un poco mas?

-Ya oiste a tu padre, luego tiene que ir a la tele y no puede llegar tarde, ademas a una chica que yo me se la toca bañarse.

-No voy a bañarme.

-¿No? ¿Segura? Si quieres puedo hipnotizarte y obligarte a que te bañes y luego que regales todos tus juguetes a Jenny Picket.

-No, a Jenny no. Me bañare.

Angela y yo nos reimos, pero parece que a Charlotte no le ha hecho mucha gracia la broma por la cara que tiene.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Llegamos a casa y yo voy corriendo a la habitacion a ducharme y vestirme, habia trafico y se nos ha hecho tarde.

-¡Angela! -Grito desde la habitacion. -¿Que traje crees que deberia ponerme? -La oigo reirse desde el baño.

-Ven tu a bañar a Charlotte que ya te elijo el traje. -Antes de que acabe de decirlo ya estoy en el baño.

-No me pongas feo a proposito ¿eh?

-No se por que no te puedes elegir tu solo cual llevar. Siempre eliges bien.

-Lo se, pero tu mejor. -Pongo los labios para que me de un beso.

-Patrick, eres como un niño. Y a los niños los besos se los doy en el papo. -Me decepciono un poco, pero me pongo a bañar a la niña.

Cojo un poco de mi champoo y antes de echarselo en el pelo me corta.

-Papa, ese no me gusta. Mama me echa el de fresas con nata.

-Pero si no te gustan las fresas.

-Pero si como huelen.

Ahi llega Angela, no me habia dado mucho tiempo para bañarla.

-¿A que me has elegido el traje gris brillante?

-¿Si ya sabias que iba a coger ese para que me pides ayuda?

-Queria asegurarme de que era el apropiado.

Me voy a vestir rapidamente, me peino para atras, no me gusta llevar al pelo asi, pero es el mundo del espectaculo y tengo que mantener mi imagen. Cuando voy a salir por la puerta vienen Angela con Charlotte en brazos envuelta en una toalla.

-¿No piensas decir adios a tus queridas mujer e hija?

-Si, perdon es que iba con prisa.

Me acerco a Charlotte y la doy un beso en la mejilla, igual que a Angela.

-¿Y eso? -Me dice con cara de extrañada.

-Nada, que como soy un niño...

-¡Un idiota, eso es lo que eres! -Me dice mientras se rie.

Abro la puerta para salir de casa.

-Hasta luego. Os quiero.

Cierro la puerta. Nunca pude imaginar que esas serian las ultimas palabras que las iba a decir, que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que las viera.


End file.
